Impact
by Kam Are
Summary: Joanne gets hurt. Rated T


Joanne had snugged on a big winter coat and beanie that made her look like human marshmallow. She took her car keys from the table and left quietly, making sure the drama queen won't pull her in for another snuggle session. On the other hand, she had a stack of some VHS movies to return at the video store. On her way there, everything was nice and peaceful, watching the snowflakes drape the sycamore trees.

Maureen woke up minutes earlier when Joanne had just parked near the store. She picked up her and Joanne's clothes, tossing them in the hamper. She put on Joanne's Harvard sweatshirt and velvet sweatpants. She turned on some TV, watching some corny Hallmark flick, hoping lawyer would come back early. All of sudden, she heard a sudden boom, screaming, car honking in the last twenty seconds. Her apartment nearly shook, scaring her to death. Maureen immediately made it to the phone to call Joanne,

"Joanne! Pookie! Please tell me your ok!" Maureen cried,

It's Joanne Jefferson, If I'm not there, go away.

The next minute, the telephone rang, hoping it was Joanne,

Maureen stuck the phone close, "Hello! Please tell me Joanne is okay! Please!" She yelled,

"Maureen, It's Benny, I witnessed the whole thing," Benny said in a shaky voice.

On the other line, Benny was a block from the video store in his range rover, not knowing something explosive could happen. He saw a Buick blow up, at least four feet wide. A woman was pushed away by the impact, her body landing on the concrete street. He looked around from his car, hoping nothing bad will happen to him. He ran a block to help the woman on the ground. He unveiled the blood covered beanie to reveal Joanne's heavily scarred face.

"Thank god she's alive," Benny said, feeling Joanne's pulse from the wrist.

He called 911 and sure enough they came. Police, firefighters came to the scene; pieces of the blown up car hoarded the street, a few people were injured and Benny watched Joanne being hooked up to a breathing system and hoisted onto a gurney. He talked to the paramedics before calling Maureen, telling her everything that happened.

"Oh..my..god." Maureen sobbed, leaning her elbow on the island to make sure she didn't faint,

"I'm coming over to pick you up, I also picked up Mark from the bodega that was a block from the incident." Benny called before one goodbye and hanging up.

Benny and Mark arrived at the door of the apartment, waiting for Maureen. She slowly opened the door, giving them a glare before collapsing into Mark's arms,

"Why would this happen.." Maureen sobbed, picking herself up.

The trio ran over to the range rover, with Benny driving as fast as he can to the hospital. When they pulled up, there were also others waiting for their loved ones. Mark was able to convince the front desk person to let them in, and soon enough, Maureen was the first to dash to Joanne's room. She stopped in her tracks and walked through the room. Joanne's body was badly bruised, half of her bandages had blood bleeding through them and her clothes she wore that night were ripped and covered in the red fluid.

Mark and Benny finally walked through the door, making sure they didn't say anything to keep Maureen's sanity. Benny sat down in the chair while walking up to Maureen.

"Why the fuck did this have to happen! Why fucking now!" She cried, falling into Mark's arms once again.

The filmmaker helped her up to the side of the bed,

"Why god, why not me.." She sobbed, squeezing Joanne's arm.

Maureen decided to stay the night, pulling a chair up to the bed while the two men said their goodbyes.

The next day, Joanne wasn't able to move completely but she opened her eyes, looking over at the diva beside her,

She looked up a little more to find Collins, Angel, Mimi and Roger surrounding the bed.

Mimi was the first to greet the lawyer, "Hello Joanne, How are you?" she said softly.

Joanne fixed a weak smile, making everyone a little happier.

Maureen woke up and squeezed Joanne's hand, "Morning pookie."

"Morning," Joanne croaked, happy that Maureen was with her.

The nurse came in to tell the damages that happened to Joanne, not knowing the rest of the gang would be here. Joanne nodded to her, telling the nurse that she could go on,

"So some of your bones on the the lower abdomen and spine have been fractured which means that you will go into surgery, and we'll also have you stay for the next week, doing some basic testing on moving, hearing and seeing, hoping the impact didn't do much major damage."

The nurse smiled and waved before making her way out of the room.

"I'm happy you're all here." The lawyer croaked, cracking a better attempt at a smile.

Maureen kissed her hand, looking into Joanne's eyes, thanking god her beautiful girlfriend was still alive.

There will be a 2nd chapter, wait for it! ;)


End file.
